ff_official_ban_forumsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Why You Must Follow The Rules You need to follow the rules to engage and socialize with others properly, if you do not follow them you may be banned or blocked. Main Rules (Not Limited to these) Swearing This wiki does allow swearing as long as you don't use it in every sentence, but if the swearing gets to extreme an we can't stop certain things then we might start kicking people from the chat for it Hating Yeah, yeah, this one is obvious but seriously don't personally attack someone or leave them hate messages that's just being a jerk in general so don't. Another thing, If an admin is disagreeing with you on something, it's never going to be final. It's only final when a head admin says something. This is because we try to be fair on everything. (We can also have a vote if we should confirm that answer.) Edits Most the pages here are locked so only admin can access them and edit them. but we might leave a few pages up for edit. When you find some that are like that TRY and use good grammar and spelling, Some people wont care but other will find it annoying. if you deface one that's open for everyone we'll lock it down. Admins Listen to admins and don't fight them if you start to keep in mind we have more power on this wiki then you do ;) But in all seriousness don't fight the admin. But if you think they are abusing their power go to my-Teardrop the Demigods- wall and tell what they've been doing and me and Futurestudioz will decide if its a good reason and see if its true. * Futurestudioz * Teardrop the Demigod * CommanderRex12 Chat Don't ask for admin. Try NOT starting fights, don't be whiny, and don't be a complete Jerk. Ban Reasons/Ban Lengths on FFO # Being Toxic # Not complying with an Admin # Swearing is allowed, but not against other people as an insult # Random Reason (admins can ban for a reason they think is valid, if it's not, contact admins.) # Powerplaying (This is only for RP's in chats.) # Making a troll Article/Page (This is only for the people who want to intentionally piss off admins.) # Banning Or Blocking us on other websites, this is due to the fact we don't want to deal with your toxicity, so please, if you block us and you are active on this Wiki, you should probably unblock us or we'll probably block you too. Ban Lengths # 3 Warnings, 2 hours # 5 Warnings, 1 Day # 7 Warnings, 1 Week # 9 Warnings, 2 Weeks # 11 Warnings, 1 Month # 15 Warnings, 1 Year # 20 Warnings, Infinite (Unless you are considered fine after a while.) '/+*-Admin Code-*+\' * Do not give admin to people who ask for it (Unless confirmed by Futurestudioz). * Only ban for fair reasons or, in exception, if a higher up says you can ban them. * Only take down toxic posts and useless posts making the wiki look random and unorganized. * Make sure to double check bans to make sure they are correct. * Correctly explain what they've done wrong if they've done something wrong and give them their warning. * If you do give them warnings, go onto their profile and tell them on their message wall. (Only admins have to follow the rules and also the mod ranks.) * If you adhere to the admin code, paste it on your message wall, or profile to show players you have read the code and follow it.